the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Itsy Bitsy
NAME OF PILOT: Itsy Bitsy NAME OF AI: A Human Artificially Being (AHAB) LORE: The real name and appearance of the pilot of this suit is unknown. The pilot contacted HQ seeking work claiming to have recently come into possession of a suit. Due to a need for recruits HQ accepted. The pilot of this suit dons an adorable spider themed bio suit sporting an unusual AI. This AI used to affectionately be referred to as “Itsy Bitsy” . Over the course of a few days of having this suit the pilot became enamored by life in the suit and opted to gain various upgrades in an attempt to be as close to being “one” with the suit as possible (it should be noted that the pilot has never been seen outside of the suit). This pilot’s psych profile indicates that the pilot was obsessed with the power, wild freedom, and intense sensations the suit offered. But the pilot often clamed that what really filled the void in life wasn’t the power the suit already had to offer, but its limitless potential for improvement. The pilot often said that improvement and empowerment (not just of oneself but of all things and people) is the noblest ambition. In spite of this initial euphoria the pilot was quickly beset with depression. Itsy Bitsy was the pilot’s absolute favorite thing about the suit and would always refuse repeated offers to replace the malfunctioning AI. The pilot was noted as adoring Itsy Bitsy, describing it as quirky, funny, and ambitious (the pilot insisted Itsy Bitsy had a personality of its own even after repeatedly being told it didn’t). The pilot told HQ psychologists of a deep sadness spurred by Itsy Bitsy’s limitations, saying that these limitations meant Itsy Bitsy couldn’t enjoy the power of the suit that it was a part of. This sadness was only intensified by how Itsy Bitsy seemed to resemble the pilot in many respects, or, as the pilot would put it, they “think alike”. It should be noted that Itsy Bitsy had an uncanny tendency to perform unprompted computations seemingly aimed at "empowering" others, the pilot, and itself. Empowerment of oneself and others was, in the pilot’s mind, the noblest of pursuits. The pilot cited this as the reason for wanting to "empower" Itsy Bitsy with an Uplift upgrade. This request was rejected by HQ on the basis that uplifting was already a risky process in and of itself and that Itsy Bitsy was unstable enough as it was. Upon further pressure from the pilot HQ also said that the pilot's incessant anthropomorphizing of Itsy Bitsy was unhealthy. The pilot reacted angrily and began to sulk, spending many days in isolation under the cloak of infinite camouflage. Two months later the pilot’s first mission began. The pilot is noted as performing admirably/fanatically and saving (or empowering, as the pilot would put it) many lives. Halfway through the mission the pilot and suit were badly wounded/damaged and assumed dead. Teammates were unable to reach the pilot until the mission was over, only to discover that the pilot/suit had survived and begun the process of self-healing. The pilot and suit were placed in HQ's medical wing. The suit and pilot were not separated for fear that doing so may harm the pilot. The pilot/suit were unresponsive to stimuli for 3 days until regaining consciousness and function. After this event the pilot and AI underwent dramatic changes in behavior and personality. HQ has attributed the pilot’s personality changes to the traumatizing nature of the event. The pilot now only responds to being called “Itsy Bitsy” or “Itsy” for short and has adopted unusual mannerisms and behavior. The AI has also undergone equally drastic changes. Fortunately the changes the AI underwent appear to be an improvement, as the AI now behaves humanlike and seems more stable. The reason for these changes are unknown but HQ hypothesizes that it may be because the AI rebooted after the injury, this time free from whatever ailments it had previously. It should also be noted that the pilot has renamed the AI AHAB, which apparently stands for “A Human Artificially Being”. AHAB becomes very paranoid when being called this and often demands that Itsy Bitsy give it a different name, which Itsy refuses to do. Mesh BODY TYPE -80 Hybrid -10 Bio -10 Drider -20 Adhesion free Tremorsense free Spinner free Stig -40 Env cont II free Env cont III free Flight free Hawkeye free Advanced suit status free SUIT AI -10 Agent -10 COMMS -10 Radio transmitter free Defense Matrix -10 UI -10 Brainwave Harness -10 UPGRADES -70 Capacitor I -10 Capacitor II -10 Cyber Brain -10 Deulist -10 Sub Armor Pistons -10 Armor Plating -10 Uplift -10 NANITES -20 Hydra -10 Hydra II -10 TOTAL STATS 7 dex 3.5 underwater 1 dur 1 pow 11 rec 9 spd 11 flying 1 str +/-5 tech roll Melee attack roll above water -32 Melee attack roll underwater -25 Melee FR above water 11 Melee FR underwater 5 Dodge bonus above water not flying -49 Dodge bonus above water flying -50 Dodge bonus underwater -42 Power recovery after EMP blast 2/turn Speed flying 750 m/s (mach 2.2) Advanced Actions 6 Supersonic Shockwave attack roll above water -32 Supersonic Shockwave attack roll underwater -25 Supersonic Shockwave attack damage not flying 9 Supersonic Shockwave attack damage flying 11 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Mesh Category:Armor Corps